


Dornish Sand

by Aviss



Series: The Right Question [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, M/M, Multi, Smut, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss
Summary: Somehow, during the whole spiel to convince them to come to Dorne for a 'well deserved rest' Oberyn and Ellaria had forgotten to tell them the sands in Dorne were absolutely everywhere, and they had the magical capabilities of getting into places they shouldn't be, irritating Jaime to no end. Not unlike Oberyn, then.





	Dornish Sand

**Author's Note:**

> No redeeming qualities whatsoever in this, just pure, indulgent smut. I just couldn't help myself and ended up doing 5K of pure, unadulterated, fluffy porn.

Jaime stared straight ahead and shuffled in his seat, trying to find a more comfortable position to watch the show. There wasn't one, the show itself was what it made it uncomfortable, that and the sand that had apparently made its way into his smallclothes. Somehow, during the whole spiel to convince them to come to Dorne for a ' _well deserved rest_ ' Oberyn and Ellaria had forgotten to tell them the sands in Dorne were absolutely everywhere, and they had the magical capabilities of getting into places they shouldn't be, irritating Jaime to no end. 

Not unlike Oberyn, then.

"Stop fidgeting," Oberyn said leaning on Jaime's side, his breath brushing his ear and making him shiver. "Or are you bored with our beloved's fight?"

Jaime shot him an incredulous look, that wasn't possible. Jaime was interested in the fight, too interested if the state of his breeches was any indication. Blind and dead men would be interested in the fight; it was the best thing he had ever seen. 

Brienne had taken to the Dornish heat with more grace than Jaime and had changed her attire to the flowing silks that were favoured in the region. Jamie wasn't going to complain, quite the opposite in fact; she looked lovely in vibrant colours that complimented her fair complexion and made her eyes even more astonishing, the long wide silken pants moulded to her thighs and buttocks, and gave Jaime bad ideas, the tunic crossed under her breasts, making them appear more substantial, and left her shoulders enticingly bare. 

They had been late for dinner the first night after Brienne had donned dornish attire. Jaime had dragged her back into their bedroom so he could show the correct appreciation for it.

She was wearing it now while she fought Ellaria in the training yard, both of them were, and the contrast between them was remarkably arousing. Brienne was a head taller than Ellaria and a lot wider, fair where Ellaria was dark, sturdy where Ellaria was flexible. And yet, they were evenly matched in combat, something that had surprised Jaime and left him wishing for his turn against the two of them. They had eschewed their normal weapons, Brienne was using a quarterstaff and Ellaria had a scimitar, both of them moving with uncanny precision. They had been sparring for an hour, their skins now covered in a film of glistening sweat thanks to the heat. 

Jaime had never been so thirsty in his life. 

"Look how she moves," Oberyn was saying, his voice low and sultry. Jaime shivered, they were going to kill him. "Look at all that power and strength, what would be to have that much power under your control?" he was talking about Brienne like Jaime hadn't been in awe of that power for years or he didn't know exactly how much she had. But no, he didn't control it and Oberyn's grin widened when he realized. " _Or having it control yo_ u."

Jaime felt his arousal thrumming through his veins and shot Oberyn an alarmed look. "We're in public."

" _We're in Dorne_." He rolled his eyes but put some distance between their bodies when he noticed Jaime was really feeling uncomfortable.

They focused on the fight again, Ellaria had somehow disarmed Brienne and had her in a corner, but Jaime wasn't counting her out of the fight just yet. He'd fought his wife enough times to know she only yielded with a sword to her neck. Ellaria advanced on her, saying something that had Brienne lighting up with a fierce blush, and just as Ellaria's body language said she believed she had won, Jaime knew she had lost. Brienne delivered one of her mule kicks, the ones that left her opponent winded and tackled Ellaria to the sand, wrestling the scimitar from her hand and pressing it against Ellaria's neck. There was a moment of pure stillness, and then Ellaria was laughing, delighted and heated, and instead of pushing Brienne off her she arched up, bringing their bodies into contact, and whispered something in Brienne's ear that made her dart a look at Jaime. 

Oh, she was aroused as well. He knew the exact shade her eyes took when she was getting wet, and licked his lips in response. 

Jaime wasn't naive, he knew what game they had been playing with their hosts for the past year. Oberyn had been very clear from the moment he had met them that he wanted them, but had never pushed, had not done anything but make veiled comments easily dismissed if they weren't interested. Jaime had always thought it was time someone apart from him knew what a beautiful woman Brienne was, and had ignored the drip of arousal when those eyes were focused on him. Dornish people were famously free with their affections and cared little for the gender of their partner, or so Jaime had always heard, but he wasn't Dornish, and he was a one-woman kind of man. Except the interest had never waned in Oberyn's eyes, and the longer Jaime spent with him, the more his skin prickled when they touched, his body attuned to Oberyn's. 

It had been Brienne who planted the idea in his mind, in the end, and once it had taken root it had been impossible to get it out. 

"I like it when Oberyn visits," she had said, her cheeks endearingly pink as if she was confessing to a dark secret. "He always looks at you in this way, like he wants to devour you. And you blush, sometimes."

He knew what she had been talking about, the look like a touch that was usually directed to her as well, and he had known why she delighted in it, because Jaime loved to make her blush, chasing the pink down her cheeks and to her breast and down until she squealed and melted against their bed, but very rarely blushed himself. "Oberyn wants everyone," he had protested, ignoring the feeling of heat on his cheeks. "And I'm a man."

"He wants those he finds beautiful, and you are the most beautiful," she had countered. "And I had noticed you are a man." She had playfully pressed herself against him, her leg rubbing his crotch and making him moan. She had mumbled something then, her blush deepening. 

"What was that my love?" he had asked, fully climbing on top of her, his mouth brushing her flaming cheeks. "And of course he wants beautiful people, _he wants you_."

"You look good together," she had finally admitted, averting her eyes, "I have thought of you--" she had trailed off there, her courage spent, and Jaime had taken pity on her and let the subject drop, capturing her mouth and making any kind of thought difficult for the next while. 

But it had made him wonder as well. Had made him think what it would be to feel Oberyn's hands on him outside of a spar, to have his voice in his ear. He had been shocked at how much the idea didn't repel him. It should have. He had thought of other men, like Ned or Stannis, and there was the distaste he was expecting. He considered Ned a friend and admired him, but there was nothing lustful there. Jaime had been relieved; he could live with desiring one man when he was the exception. It also wasn't just desire, Jaime never thought of himself alone with Oberyn, in no scenario Brienne wasn't present and being pleasured as well. 

Then Oberyn had come to court with Ellaria, and she had taken an immediate interest in Brienne, sparking Jaime's imagination. Ellaria had a kind of dark and dangerous beauty Jaime would not have found alluring until he had seen her spar against Brienne for the first time, and Oberyn's knowing eyes had been dark with arousal when looking at him looking at them.

"You were magnificent sparring with Ellaria today," he had told Brienne that night, finally buried inside of her like he had wanted the entire day. Brienne had just groaned and squeezed him, trying to make him increase the maddening pace he had set. "You looked good together, I thought of her hands on you, of her dark skin against yours." Her eyes had darkened then and Brienne had pushed him on the bed, reversing their position and riding him furiously.

It had set a pattern, one never acknowledged outside of their bedroom except when Brienne had given Ellaria the crown, much to the bafflement of the court gossipmongers. They would egg each other on in bed, whispering between their bodies, Oberyn's and Ellaria's occasional presence in their fantasies never alluded out loud until the day the raven with their invitation had arrived. 

There was never any doubt they would accept the invite, whether there was something else or not, Oberyn was their friend and they wanted to see his home and would take the first chance when they didn't have urgent duties. 

It had finally happened, almost a year after the tournament, there was finally nothing pressing going on in the Kingdom, alliances had settled and betrothals had been made. Selwyn and Elia had married in a small ceremony with only their friends, Brienne had cried during the ceremony and then hugged Elia for what felt like hours. Jaime had clasped Selwyn's shoulder and smiled sharply at him, "Treat her well, my Lord, or you'll have to answer to me," he had said, a mirror of what Selwyn had told him right before his own wedding, and they had both laughed at the silliness of it all. 

Olenna wasn't very satisfied with the betrothal between Aegon and Sansa Stark, though she could not deny that the King was utterly besotted with the tiny Stark and that the Starks had been the oldest and best allies of the Crown. So far they had not made the announcement official, but with another Stark on the way and Sansa apparently missing her friends from the capital dearly, it was expected that at least the older children would make their way south again soon. Ned had agreed to squire Jon in Highgarden when the time came at Olenna's insistence, and Jaime was sure she would try to matchmake Margaery and Jon. Rhaenys was in Riverrun squiring for the Blackfish, and Viserys had been sent to Winterfell to squire with Benjen Stark after the last time Elia had found him intimidating Daenerys. Jaime was sure that Cat would either straighten him or send him to the Wall before she let him hurt her children. The most surprising thing, though, was the fondness Daenerys had for Tyrion, probably because he looked the least threatening and she had been under her brother's care for far too long, she had taken to follow him around. His brother was very taken with her as well, probably recognizing another abused child, and enjoyed reading books to her when they had the time. 

"Imagine, such an uneven match, the ugly imp and the beautiful dragon," he had said, somewhat wistfully, when Varys had suggested it could be a good match, they were both from powerful houses and fond of each other. He had laughed bitterly at the suggestion. "Besides, she's a child and I'm too young to marry."

"I used to think the same, good-brother," Brienne had said and Jaime had wanted to protest, but was quelled with a look. "Ugly me and the most beautiful man in Westeros. Look at us now."

"She's still a child," Tyrion had insisted, and Brienne conceded the point. 

"Yes, so was I when I met your brother, not when I married him. It took me all those years to love myself enough that I could let him love me." And that had been the end of the argument. 

And now they were here, in Dorne, and Jaime wanted to show her how much she was loved, not just by him but also by their hosts. He just didn't know how to take the last step. They had been spending time with them for the past three days and Jaime felt the tension coiling around him, always on the edge of desire and ready to snap. 

Something was holding them back, though.

"You don't need to fear, Jaime," Oberyn said, taking him out of his contemplation. "You northerners are prudish and feel ashamed of things we embrace in Dorne." Jaime felt offended by his words but was unable to refute them. "We are happy you came and if we only fight in the yard every day, we'll still feel satisfied. But if you want to come to our bed, the door to our rooms will be open. You can have one of us, or both of us, or none of us and we'll just drink wine and stare at each other. Not all fantasies are good when realized."

Jaime said nothing, his eyes still fixed on Brienne and Ellaria. "We know."

They were joined by them shortly after, Brienne still glowing with triumph and sweat. "Come, my love, let us bathe." Jaime stood from his chair and offered his hand to his wife and took her back into their rooms in the palace. 

He had her out of her clothes and spread on the bed almost as soon as the door was closed, and he was mouthing at her neck while her hands roamed his back. "I thought you wanted to bathe. I'm sweaty," she protested, though she had been as eager as him to shed his clothes.

"What did Ellaria tell you to make you blush," he asked, catching a nipple between his teeth and nipping at it while she moaned. 

"She asked if I tasted as good as smelled," she said, her voice thready and Jaime couldn't stop himself with an opening like that and moved his hand to collect her essence where she was overflowing, thrusting two fingers inside of her just to see the perfect shape of her opened mouth. Then he captured her eyes and deliberately put his dripping fingers between his lips, licking them clean. 

"You taste better," he said, and then was unable to say anything because she pushed him off her and was climbing on top of his body, not taking his cock inside of her like she usually did, but crawling up until her knees where on either side of his shoulders, and her glistening cunt just in front of his face. 

She looked down at him, almost like asking permission, but Jaime was completely speechless and at risk of spilling without a hand on him. His mouth was watering, and he nodded, frantically. Brienne lowered herself until she was practically sitting on his face, Jaime moaned, loud and long, at the feeling of being so completely surrounded by her smell and taste, her juices drenching his face while he put his mouth to work. He moved one hand to press his fingers inside of her again, but Brienne grabbed both his wrist and pulled them up, holding them effortlessly against the bed. Jaime groaned, his cock throbbing, and went to work. It felt like forever and like no time at all, Jaime completely lost on the taste and feel of her, sucking on her nub and stabbing his tongue inside of her by turns, until she shuddered and ground down on his face and Jaime couldn't breathe for a wonderful, suspended heartbeat. 

He would have died with a smile on his face if this was how he got to go. 

"Jaime, are you alright?" he heard from afar. Brienne had moved from her position on top of him and was now lying by his side, peppering his face with kisses and playing with his soft cock. He had spent himself all over his stomach, after all. 

"Never better." He opened his eyes and looked at her with a goofy smile. "Was that Ellaria's suggestion?" he asked, and Brienne blushed, nodding. 

"She said you'd love it."

"I'll thank her later."

Brienne looked abashed for a moment, this shyness an endearing contrast to her previous forcefulness. "She also said she'd love it if I did it to her." Her face lit up with a fierce blush so at odds with what they had just done that Jaime felt the urge to laugh. He wasn't going to, though, because Brienne had too many scars left over from the cruelty of children and laughing at her discomfort would just add more. 

"Oh, I'm sure she would," he finally said, "so would Oberyn."

"I'm not sure--" she began, but Jaime cut her off with a kiss. 

"We don't have to do anything, not if you don't want to. I'm not sure what I want, either," he finally admitted. "This can remain between the two of us in our bed, just a fantasy."

"I don't want you to make love to Ellaria," she finally blurted, and there was the crux of the problem, Jaime knew. She had always said about watching Jaime with Oberyn, but never with Ellaria, and Jaime knew it was due to her insecurities. They were better, she never doubted Jaime's love and desire though she still referred to herself, much to Jaime's and Selwyn's irritation, as the ugliest woman in Westeros. Ellaria was beautiful though Jaime wasn't attracted to her like that. He liked her with Brienne, never on her own.

"I won't."

"But I want to see you with Oberyn," she admitted, her voice tremulous. "And--"

"And you want him to touch you."

Brienne nodded. "It's not fair."

"I don't care."

They let the subject drop after that, and drifted in each other's arms until it was time for dinner, and after that, they retired again to their own rooms, alone. But Jaime could feel the shift, and so could their hosts. 

They nodded and gave them a coy smile, they knew it was just a question of time. 

…

The door separating their rooms was unlocked as promised. 

It had taken them another three days to finally decide to cross the barrier between their rooms, this time it hadn't been fear staying them but anticipation. Jaime had whispered into Brienne's ear every night how much he wanted to see her being worshipped by two beautiful people, how he was going to enjoy seeing them make her blush and writhe and peak. She had retaliated, holding him down and riding him furiously, though she still stuttered and lit up if she tried to talk during their lovemaking. 

Ellaria and Oberyn were languidly kissing on their recliner seat, already naked, a jar of wine and four goblets on the table next to them. They looked up when the door opened, and they separated slowly, their lips lingering for a moment. 

" _Brienne_ ," Ellaria was the one who stood up, completely uncaring of her nudity. She really was lovely, all bronzed skin and sinewy limbs and womanly curves, but Jaime still preferred his wife. She took Brienne's hand and lead her to the recliner after a quick look at Jaime. There she sat her next to Oberyn and handed her a goblet of wine. "It will help ease your nerves."

Jaime approached them on his own, taking a goblet and almost downing it in one go. He also needed to calm his nerves. "Now what?" He asked, his eyes roaming over Oberyn's naked body. He was leaning back staring at Jaime, his entire body on display, powerful muscles and a skin peppered with scars, there was a scattering of dark hair on his chest, and lower a thin trail moving from navel to crotch. Jaime's eyes got stuck there, on his half-hard cock, as if it was the first time he had seen one. This was the last test for him, but he didn't feel his arousal lessen at the sight, and he smiled. Oberyn gave him a slow once over, a predatory smile on his face that made Jaime shiver.

"You are overdressed," Oberyn said, looking pointedly at the flimsy shift they had on and which left nothing to the imagination.

Jaime removed his shift, completely unselfconscious. He had been a squire and he had been to battle, the had seen enough naked men to know he was attractive. Brienne looked at him and stood, taking her shift off as well, a beautiful blush taking over her skin and belying the ease with which she had undressed. 

"Look at that, my love," Oberyn said to Ellaria, his eyes fixed on Jaime's body, "He really is the Warrior reborn." She cast a quick look at him and turned back to Brienne, who was looking down and worrying her lip, her nerves returning. 

"Yes, he is, but look at all this perfect skin," she extended her hands towards Brienne, and waited for her nod before she brushed her fingertips over her throat and collarbones, down her sternum and to her flat belly. Jaime couldn't take his eyes off them, watching Brienne's face when Ellaria's fingernails skimmed her nipples and she made a shocked sound like it had been punched out of her. "I want to taste you," Ellaria said, and if Brienne blushed anymore she was going to explode. "I've wanted to taste you since you arrived."

Brienne nodded, her eyes blown with arousal. Oberyn stood from the recliner and approached Jaime, stopping just close enough to touch while Ellaria pushed Brienne down on the recliner and then climbed on her lap, leaning forward to kiss her. Jaime couldn't tear his eyes from them, the gorgeous contrast between their bodies and their hair, darl and light, and their lips touching. Brienne was tentative, he could see from where he was standing, her hands uncertain and her lips soft, then Ellaria pulled back and nipped at her jaw, whispering something in Brienne's ear and all the tentativeness left her. The next kiss was harsh and devouring, mouths opened and hands roaming and Jaime moaned, still rooted to the spot. 

"We can just watch," Oberyn took Jaime's hand and pulled him along until they were both sitting on the edge of the bed, watching as their women passionately kissed. "It's always one of the things I love the most, watching my beloved bring a beautiful woman to their climax, watching them loosen and melt for Ellaria. _She's so good_." There wasn't enough oxygen in the room and his skin was too tight, all the blood pooling in his cock and making him harder than he'd ever been. "Or I can kiss you, and make you melt for me. Do you want that, Jaime?"

He turned his face to Oberyn and saw the same desire on his face. "Yes," he practically moaned, and Oberyn was on him immeditely, pushing him back on the bed, nothing of the gentle coaxing Ellaria had used with Brienne. Oberyn was strong and dominating, his mouth claiming Jaime hungrily. He had thought he'd be put off by the feel of his stubble rasping his fce, but Jaime found it oddly arousing and wondered if that was what his wife felt when he rubbed his face on her thighs. He gripped Oberyn's neck and returned the kiss eagerly, licking into his mouth. There was a loud groan from the women, but Jaime couldn't lift his head to look. 

"Do you want to go to bed, Brienne?" Ellaria said, her voice husky with desire. "We can touch our husbands there."

Jaime felt more than saw them climbing on the bed, and Oberyn stopped kissing him to welcome his wife. Jaime sat up and looked at Brienne, her lips kiss swollen and shiny, her eyes huge in her face and he could see her flush crawling down her neck. He leaned forward to kiss her. "Are you alright?" he asked, though he could see the answer on her face. 

She nodded, smiling, and then turned to kiss Oberyn. He watched as they kissed passionately, hungrily but it was Brienne this time taking control of it, pushing Oberyn on the bed. "He likes strong women for the same reason you do, Jaime," Ellaria said, close to him but not touching. "I would have loved holding you down and taking my pleasure from you while your beloved did it to mine, but I can see you wouldn't like that more than she would." Jaime nodded, no need to lie when it was obvious. "Do you want to watch us with her?"

"Yes."

Ellaria smiled at him and then joined Brienne and Oberyn, they wrestled a laughing Brienne until she was on her back on the bed, and Ellaria was kneeling between her spread legs. She dipped forward, depositing a kiss on Brienne's mound at the same time as Oberyn leaned over her and swallowed her moan, then she darted her tongue and licked her slowly, playfully, the flat of her tongue pressing against her nub and Brienne writhed on the bed. Jaime couldn't help himself and curled his hand around his cock, needing the friction. This was much better than he had imagined, listening to the bitten off moans and groans Brienne made while Ellaria was pleasuring her, her entire body taut, her hands clenching and unclenching on the sheets. He saw the tremors start, and knew she was close to her peak, and Jaime sped up his hand until strong fingers curled around his wrist. 

"Let me," Oberyn said, moving away from Brienne. "Why don't you lie next to her so you can kiss her?" Jaime did with a grateful smile, he hadn't kissed his wife in minutes and her noises were making his desperate. She turned her head to him and they were kissing, messily and perfect, Jaime's hand on her cheek, their eyes wide open. 

Jaime screamed into her mouth when he felt a warm wetness enveloping his cock, and he turned disbelieving eyes on Oberyn, who was smiling smugly up to him, his lips around Jaime's cock. This was something he had only done a few times with Cersei, mainly when she had wanted something from him, and not something he had ever imagined a man doing. But he couldn't help his groans, or how his hand clenched around Brienne's neck. She looked at them and her eyes widened even more, Jaime could tell she was going to try it soon. Then her eyes closed and her mouth opened on a moan, Jaime leaned forward and licked into her mouth while she shook, feeling like he was about to spill as well. 

The mouth around his cock moved then, and Jaime opened his eyes to see Ellaria pulling on Oberyn's hair. "Taste her, my love, and give me the only taste I'll get of him." They were kissing then, lost in each other's mouth, and Brienne took the chance to move, straddling Jaime. 

"I want you to finish in me," she said, sinking down on his cock. Jaime groaned, knowing he wasn't going to last enough to make her peak again, but she didn't appear to mind. 

"That sounds perfect," Ellaria agreed, pushing until Oberyn was laying next to Jaime, his lover on top of him. Brienne turned to her with a shy smile and grabbed her neck, pulling Ellaria into a kiss and Jaime turned to Oberyn and did the same, pulling him closer so he could kiss him. 

They finished like that, kissing each other on the bed, and they kept kissing even when Ellaria and Brienne climbed down and flopped by their sides. 

Brienne curled around his back and Jaime stopped kissing Oberyn so he could turn his head to kiss his wife. He felt completely drained and lax and doubted he could move even to their rooms, which was just a few steps away. 

"You can rest here," Oberyn said and Jaime nodded, letting his eyes close to rest for a moment. 

They woke up at some point in the middle of the night and moved to their own rooms, not even picking up their shifts, Ellaria was still awake and watching them as they went with a satisfied smile on her lips. 

"Thank you," Brienne whispered against his mouth when they fell into bed. 

"Oh love, I enjoyed myself thoroughly."

"If you want it another the time," she said around a yawn, "maybe I won't be afraid if you kiss her."

"I don't need to kiss her." Jaime kissed his wife with everything he knew she wouldn't hear if he used words. "Kissing you is more than enough." 

She sighed against his lips and fell back asleep, and he thought right before sleep claimed him, that it had been a fun experience, and maybe they could do it some other time. In the future. But he wouldn't mind if they didn't.

For him, Brienne really was more than enough.

...


End file.
